Short Stories of Beyblade
by EclipsedLight
Summary: The title says it all. New Addition Let's Make a Date! Read this before the newest addition of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade! which will be posted soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is Ami here. Light asked me to post a couple of things for her and this is one of the stories she wrote herself (except it had been in script so I changed it a bit). Since these stories aren't a part of Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade,we thought thatwe would make a separate place for them, whichwe named Short Stories of Beyblade. Hope you guys enjoy reading them. Please don't forget to review! And nothing of Beyblade but the stories we have written and stuff that Light's bought at the store are ours.

* * *

Tyson has just finished his battle with Garland and of course won against him. The Director yells, "Cut!"

Tyson walks towards the exit, passing by the Director. The Director smiles and says, "Great work Tyson."

A smile forms on his lips as Tyson answers, "That was an easy win for me as usual. Well I'll be back, just going outside for a minute."

Tyson walks outside, breathing in the warm weather and a light breeze. From a corner of his eye, he catches sight of Kai lying on some grass nearby. Walking over to greet his friend, Tyson notices a gray kitten on top of Kai's head. As he gets closer two more kittens and a large cat are there too and Kai is feeding them something. A wide grin forms on Tyson's face.

Chuckling, Tyson says, "He he. I guess you're not as tough as you say, you big softie."

Kai glares in Tyson's direction before saying "Get him."

Tyson watches as all of the kittens and the cat start running towards him.

Tyson is taken aback and yells towards Kai, "Whoa! Sorry Kai! Just call off your cats!"

The large cat claws at Tyson as he yells, "AHHHHH!"

Tyson walks back into the studio, slowly. Small scratches are noticeable on his arms and face. Max notices Tyson and runs up to him to say hi when he notices all the scratches.

"Tyson, what happened to you!" Max asks, worried.

Tyson answers, "Kai and the cats."

"Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Max runs to get Rei but ends up bringing back Daichi and Hillary too.

"Oh my… Tyson, what happened!" Rei asks, surprised by Tyson's appearance.

Again Tyson answers, "Kai and cats."

They all look to each other with confusion.

Rei: You're confusing me, Tyson. What about Kai?

Tyson becomes angry and yells, "Kai and…!"

Suddenly Kai's voice asks from behind Tyson as he jumps in surprise, "What about me, Tyson?"

As Kai stops besides Tyson, Tyson nervously answers, "Nothing" before walking away.


	2. Shooting Beyblade

**Ami:Hey everyone! Thanks forall the reviews for so far!**

**Light: It's been awhile since I talked. Anyway this one's short. Also wewill be havingmore posted soon. Our minds are not working for this. Theyare working well with Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade. Go check them out they're awesome! **

**Ami: Yeah they are really great! Okay just to remind you guys AGAIN- Please Review! Also we both ownnone of the rights to Beyblade except for our wonderful stories and what Light has bought in stores. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Director goes up to Kai and says, "Kai, your scene is next; the battle against Tyson." Looks around and then asks, "Actually, where is Tyson?"

Kai glances at the Director and smirks. The Director responds, "Okay…" before calling out, "Tyson! Tyson on the set!"

Kai "humph" and the Director turns to him again and asks, "Kai, do you know where Tyson is?"

The Director feels a light tapping on his back and turns around to see Kenny.

Kenny frantically says, "Director! Director! We need your help. It's Tyson…"

The Director instantly becomes worried and says, "Tyson! Take me to him."

Kenny quickly leads the Director to the snack table, which is empty of everything edible. Tyson spots the Director.

"Director, just the man I was looking for! The food's all gone and…"

The Director stares at Tyson in shock before turning angry. "What are you doing! You're supposed to be on the set!"

Tyson smiles at the Director and says, "I know. I know. But I'm sure Kai can wait to get defeat-"

Suddenly Tyson is cut off when a beyblade just misses his head. Kai walks up to Tyson.

"You were saying…"

Tyson nervously laughs before standing and saying, "Let's get filming!"


	3. Let's Make A Date

**EclipsedLight here.Ami is going nuts on me over here. Okay here's a warning read this before you read Tyson and Rei's Behind the Scenes of Beyblade chapter 7 story six that is not posted yet. Ami I think has cooled down now so I'll let her type. Here Ami.**

**Hi everyone! Yeah I'm much better. Light did something stupid. She hit review button before we saved thestory and we lost everything we had written. But that's okay since it seems my day has been filled with bad luck. LOL.**

**Light: LOL. Yup it's true you've been having the worst luck today. First you almost dropped a twelve pack of Pepsi on my foot, but ended up scratching my arm. Second you lost the receipt and had to run back for it when it fell out of your pocket. Third the self check out kept screwing up because I had my arm on the bag holder. Your ex was supposed to send you your .Hack series, all of it, today and you never got it and he said it was supposed to come today. And there's more and more but I won't go into anymore detail. I think it's because you never finished your dream that was boring.**

**Ami: YES IT WAS A BAD DAY! But don't blame it on my crappy dream (although I can't remember it now, it was pointless that's all I know.) But to the point Light! (1) Review! Even when we (especially me today) have a bad day, your reviews really cheer us up! Plus inspire us to write more. (2) We own nothing of Beyblade except for what Light has bought in stores and the stories we have written/ story Light has written alone.**

**Light: Well if you really are upset about us losing our first conversation I can explain it a little. You said I was Kai's double and I called you an idiot and Tyson then you said Tyson was your favorite character plus you said I sounded mean when I said"You review you get more to read." There are you pleased now Ami?(smirks)**

**Ami: Well it got deleted can't change that now and our conversation now is fine (FINE I SAY, you happy? LOL Just kidding) And yep ifanybody didn't notice butTyson is my favorite and Kai is Light's. **

**Light:( takes keyboared from Ami) Tala is second! **

**Ami: Mine Too! And mmm... Mountain Dew Pitch Black II is mmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Light: I think you've had too much Ami.(sweat drops)**

**Ami: You can never have too much Pitch Black II! Mu ha ha ha (evil laughter continues)**

**Light: LOL. Ami no more for you! You ARE GOING NUTS! AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY!**

**Ami: My Pitch Black II! Mine! Mine! (runs away with a 12 pack case of it)**

**Light: Okay... Well please review and enjoy I have to go chase down Ami before she drinks all the pop. (runs after Ami) Get back here Ami!

* * *

**

"Hello everyone!" DJ Jazzman yelled towards the audience as he stood on top of a stage, lights and cameras aimed at him. "Your favorite announcer, DJ Jazzman has some very excellent news for you all!"

"Well…" Ami said as she appeared next to DJ. "…more like the writers have some good news."

"Huh? Where did you come from?" Jazzman asked staring at the brunette beside him.

Suddenly EclipsedLight appeared beside Ami.

"Ami, what are you doing?"

Ami smiled happily as she answered, "Well, I know DJ's supposed to do the announcing but I just couldn't help it. I wanted to be the one to say it."

"Idiot," EclipsedLight said before dragging Ami towards a black door-shaped tunnel. "We're leaving this to DJ Jazzman."

"Let me go!" Ami protested and the black tunnel engulfed them both before disappearing.

Jazzman watched them go before turning back towards the audience. Laughing nervously he said, "Well what well-planned opening entertainment. Well," he yelled happily, returning to his original state before the strange interruption, "on to tonight's surprise! Our five charming members of the Bladebreakers have agreed to be a large part of tonight's show. Let's bring out the team- the Bladebreakers!"

The audience cheers as Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei and Kai walk on stage.

"Here comes Tyson Kinomiya! Max Mizuhara! Chief! Rei Kon! And last but not forgotten, Kai Hiwatari!" Jazzman yelled as the Bladebreakers walked up to him.

"Hey DJ!" Tyson yelled back, the excitement of the crowd fueling his enthusiasm.

"Now let's start the show! Each member will sit on a stool and when their name is called, they will answer a question as best as they can. Are you guys ready?" DJ Jazzman turned from the audience to the Bladebreakers.

"Hey cool. This is a game show! Hillary is awesome and to think that instead of training, she'd send us to a game show instead!" Tyson jumped up happy before he turned to DJ and asked," Hey what's this show called anyway?"

"I see that you're excited as ever Tyson. Welcome to Let's Make A Date!" DJ yelled.

All the Bladebreakers stared at him for a second, replaying what he had just said before yelling, "What!"

"This is a… dating show?" Max asked uncertainly.

"She betrayed me! Hillary!" Tyson yelled as he realized what Hillary had actually tricked them into.

"Thanks for dragging us along idiot." Kai said sarcastically.

"Shut up Kai!" Tyson yelled before turning to DJ. "I refuse! I refuse!"

DJ shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry Tyson but you signed the contract," he said as he pulled a piece of paper with Tyson's signature out of his leather vest.

"No I didn't. I would never…" Suddenly a flashback popped into Tyson's head.

Flashback

Hillary gently pushed on Tyson's shoulder trying to wake him from his nap. "Wake up Tyson. I need you to sign this."

Tyson turned away from her on the couch. Groggily he said, "Leave me alone. I'm taking a nap before my next scene."

"Oh please, oh please just sign." Hillary begged. Seeing that her tactic wasn't working, an idea popped into her head. "I'll make sure the director orders everything on one of the pizzas." Tyson didn't move. "Just sign quickly and I'll leave you alone." Hillary pleaded.

"Fine," Tyson said as he slowly turned towards her. He grabbed the pen from her and signed the line she had pointed to. After he was done, he turned back over and said, "Now leave me alone."

"Thanks Tyson," Hillary smiled before leaving Tyson alone to sleep.

End of Flashback

"Ahhh!" Tyson yelled. "I did sign it. I'm such an idiot."

"Now that that's solved, let the…" DJ started before he was interrupted by Rei.

"Wait a second. Hillary didn't get us to sign any papers so we aren't required to play." Rei told DJ as his joyfulness turned into a frown. Looking down at the contract, a smile formed on DJ's lips.

"Boys, boys, boys. The contract states that your designated team leader of the contract, which is Tyson, is allowed to bring up to four people with him to join the show. By coming on behalf of Tyson, all of you then agreed to play." Turning back towards the audience, he smiled as he said, "Now that that's finally settled, let's start the show!"

Every Bladebreaker glared at Tyson before going and sitting on one of the five stools.

DJ continued. "Tonight one of our five boys will get a chance to go on a date with a beautiful girl. Now let's bring out Izu Kosukugi!"

The crowd cheered as a thin, brunette girl made her way towards the only empty stool left on the stage. She grinned at the Bladebreakers as she sat down.

"Are you excited to get started, Izu?" DJ asked, drawing her attention away from the boys.

Blushing slightly, she answered, "Yes. This is my first time being on one of these shows. I'm so lucky to be able to go out with one of the Bladebreakers especially."

"Great!" DJ yelled. "And now back to the rules. As you know Kasukugi, you only get fifteen questions to ask all five of the boys. So try to ask questions that'll help you decide your date at the end. Each Bladebreaker is awaiting your first question, so are you ready?"

Smiling yet becoming serious, she pulled out a couple of index cards and said, "Yes I am. Okay…" Looking down at a question she skimmed, she breathed before saying, "…my first question is for Tyson. What's the one characteristic you find most attractive in a girl?"

"Umm… what she likes to eat! But I'd also like her to be good at Beyblade too."

The crowd laughs and Izu can't help but join in. Calming down, she flips to the next card and continues her questioning.

"Interesting answer. Okay… this question's for Rei. If you had to decide between fighting with words or with fists, what would you choose and why?" Izu finished as she looked at Rei.

"Well…it would be words first, but if the situation got worse, I wouldn't hesitate to use my fists."

"Nice answer," Izu said as she turned to the next card. "Kenny, I like a boy with a little courage. So if we went on a date and it went well, would you be able to kiss me goodnight or leave it at a hug?"

Kenny stuttered as he said, "I… I…umm… I…I…" A couple more minutes go by as Kenny continues repeating, "I…I…I…"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Izu switched to the next card before saying, "I think I know the answer. Okay, next is Kai. You're known for keeping your life a secret but with me by your side, could you ever be able to open your heart and confide in me?"

"No." Kai answered bluntly.

Izu is taken aback by Kai's straightforward answer. "Oh…okay." Flipping to the next question, she turns and looks at Max. "Max, your honesty is your best quality. What's one quality that you love to see in a girl you like and why?"

"I like a girl who likes to be herself who's not afraid to speak her mind." Max said while inside his mind he thought, 'mostly it's the figure.'

Izu smiled. "I think that's a pretty admiral quality too. Great answer Max." Turning over to a new card, Izu asked the next question. "Now Kai, it seems that cats are your favorite animal since you're often seen with one. What attracts them to you? Is it because you are similar to the cats, not needing anyone to rely on or something else?"

Izu watched Kai, awaiting his answer. Kai just answered, "That's none of your business."

Everyone is silent when a cat walks up behind Kai and jumps on his lap. The audience stares at Kai as they find the whole thing cute and say "aww" because of it. Kai ignores them as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of dried fish. He gives it to the cat.

"It's the food," he answers and everyone sweat drops anime-style.

"Kai, do you always carry dried fish with you?" Tyson asked as he watched Kai feed another one to the cat.

"Yes. You never know when you might need it," Kai answers.

"Why would you need dry fish?" Although Tyson is the only one to say it out loud, everyone else wonders the same thing.

Izu watches Kai and finally decides to ask him. "One more question Kai. Why are you on this show if you don't even seem like you're interested in dating me or am I wrong?"

"I'm only here because of Tyson's stupidity," Kai says as he continued to pet the cat.

"Hey! That's not…" Tyson stands up yelling, but stops as the flashback flashes through his mind. Sitting down again, he answers, "Oh yeah it is."

"Idiot," Kai answers.

Setting her cards of questions in her hand aside, she asks, "So Tyson, how is it your fault?"

"Well…Hillary tricked me into coming here and she got me to sign a contract while I was sleeping. Since I brought my friends, they were forced into going on this show too." Tyson said, truthfully.

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled. "What are you saying!"

"So none of you actually want to go out with me?" Izu said, looking hurt. "You were just forced to sit there?"

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rei said, looking at Izu apologetically.

"And it's not even all our fault. It's mostly Hillary's." Tyson yelled, still angry with Hillary for deceiving him.

"Actually…" Max cut in as he saw Izu about to burst into tears of embarrassment. "…I liked the dating show idea. I really would go on a date with you. It's true that I did get dragged on here but being the one to win a date with you would make this mistake into a date you'll never forget."

Tyson mumbled, "Smooth Max on the prowl."

"So Max," Izu began as she looked down at her questions. Finding the right one, she looked at him before asking, "If you were to set up the perfect date, where would you take me?"

Max smiled as he answered, "Anywhere you would want to go, although I'd prefer a romantic dinner near the beach."

Izu turned towards DJ Jazzman and said, "DJ, I think I know who I want to go on a date with."

"Are you sure? You still have four more questions left," DJ reminded her.

"Yes I'm sure. Tyson seemed like a lot of fun, which is a little too much fun for me. Rei seemed really dependable except for the lack of interest in dating me. Kenny seemed really nice but we would never get anywhere. Kai was paying more attention to his cat to care about what was going on. But Max was the nicest and surpassed them all. I choose Max Mizuhara!" Izu smiled.

The audience cheered after she made her decision.

"I'll make it the best date you ever had," Max said smiling and watching as Izu's face turned redder.

"Well that ends tonight's Let's Make a Date! And just to make sure you kids have fun, we'll be sending you to a wonderful restaurant for dinner right nearby a beach where during the day you'll be taking scuba diving lessons. Congratulations!" DJ yelled.

The show ended as the cameras turned off and the audience began to leave. Tyson, Rei, Kenny, and Kai went to talk to DJ Jazzman while Max took off to flirt with Izu.

"I'm so glad that's over but I can't believe she didn't choose me. I mean, I told her everything. I was honest." Tyson complained.

"A little too honest," Kenny added.

"Tyson do us all a favor and never sign a paper that drags us into your messes," Rei informed.

"What're you talking about Rei?" DJ asked before remembering. "Oh…there was never a part in the contract that said the rest of you had to be in the show. I just thought that with a packed audience full of girls and only one member of the Bladebreakers required to participate I said that to get you all to stay. I mean, seriously, where was I going to get four more contestants that fast but thanks for being such good sports about it."

"I can't believe that even you, DJ, was working against us!" Tyson yelled at him angry.

"Sorry boys but I have to get going. Bye." He waved as he ran away.

"Well at least Max has another date to add to his schedule." Rei said, trying to lighten the mood.

"While we'll be training," Kai stated.

"Training! I thought we could take a break." Tyson complained.

"You did. The dating show," Kai pointed out.

"This isn't fair," Tyson whined again, folding his arms.

"Well it is your fault," Kai bluntly added.

As Kai dragged him out of the studio, Tyson yelled, "I am definitely getting back at Hillary!"


End file.
